Hair styling techniques include gathering or bunching hair via curling, pinning, braiding, twisting, twirling, and even wrapping the gathered or bunched hair. For example, one braiding technique traditionally includes interweaving three or more strands of hair in a diagonal overlapping pattern. The completed braid extends from a starting position near the scalp to the end of the hair where it may be prevented from unraveling with a device such as a clip or a rubberband. Many forms of hair braiding, beading, and other hair decorations are known. One of the known forms of hair decoration is hair wrapping, where a lock of hair is wrapped with a decorative cord. Hair wrapping is usually performed manually, which can be a long and laborious process. A number of devices have been devised to assist in styling hair. These devices however are generally limited in the types of styling they may be used to perform. What are needed are multi-purpose styling devices and systems that may assist users in styling hair.